


Fraternizing with the Enemy?

by AetherBunny



Series: Everybody's Looking for Something [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comedy, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Epilogue, Forced Bonding, M/M, Non-binary character, Other, Platonic Relationships, Religious Guilt, Sneaking Around, Sort Of, Teambuilding, but in a funny way, character backstory, characters on their way to redemption, or why I think Gabe became a dick, physical comedy, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: Gabriel and Beelzebub invite Aziraphale and Crowley out for some drinks. Things actually go better than expected. Turns out Angels and Demons can work together for a mutual cause, even if the cause is not what you'd expect.Chapter 2 sees the formation of a new and beautiful friendship (or relationship maybe??), and Gabe and Bee get found out. But Maybe they planned it that way on purpose.please check the notes at the top for something referenced too short to tag!!





	1. Out for Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> many many more headcannons abound. Some of them get a lil sad, but everybody is happy in the end.
> 
> The topic of the first chapter includes very very minor references to harassment / sexual harassment. Nobody gets hurt in either chapter.

“Angel?”

“Yes Dear?”

“We’ve been invited out for drinks. Double date as it were.”

“How lovely, Madame Tracey and Shadwell?” Crowley shook his head. “Anathema and Newton?” Crowley shook his head again. “The- the Dowlings?” It had already dawned on Aziraphale who was inviting them out. He just didn’t really want to acknowledge it.

–

“You guys were right! We definitely found a pastime we can both enjoy. A few things we both enjoy actually, but we can’t do some of them in public.” Gabriel winked. Crowley choked on his drink. Next to Gabriel, Beelzebub hid a smug grin with a sip of their own drink.

“What have you discovered then?” Azirphale gave Crowley’s leg a little bolstering squeeze under the table.

“Barhopping with a cause!”

“You’ve decided to drink?” Aziraphale asked.

“No, but I’ve discovered you can just inform them you’re the designer driver.” Gabriel pointed to his water glass. He hadn’t touched that either.

“Designated driver.” Beelzebub corrected.

“Right!”

“We alwayz find one or two here. It’s a popular date spot.” Beelzebub’s grin got a touch frightening, but Gabriel didn’t seem concerned.

“I like to go to more upscale places, but we run into less immediate trouble there. So we met in the middle again. I stick out like a sore thumb in dive bars.” He shrugged. 

“We’re working on that. Even darker gray is a struggle. Can’t even get him in a white t-shirt and jeans.” They rolled their eyes.

“I just have preferences that’s all. Speaking of, we have to come up with a different approach to the gay bars.” Gabriel leaned a little to put his arm on the back of Beelzebub’s chair.

“Get a bit of attention do you?” Crowley leaned in hoping Beelzebub had an embarrassing story at his expense.

“Oh about average I’d say.” He gave a mock wistful sigh. “But their Royal Highness here has been very popular.”

“You don’t say.” Crowley tried hard to keep from smiling. This was almost better than he expected.

“I will skin you, and use you as a belt.” Beelzebub threatened him. Gabriel gently placed his hand over the aggressive pointing they were doing, and lowered it to the table.

“Oh yeah. They got sent lots of drinks from lots of lonely hearts. Made it hard to get anything done.”

“Free drinks. But then they want to talk to you. Luzzzt is not my department.” Beelzebub rubbed their temples.

“Don’t sell yourself short Sugar.”

Gabriel’s pet name got a “don’t,” a “HA!” and an “aw” roughly simultaneously from his drinking companions.

“Can we get back to what we were here for! I’ve had my eyes on one at your three o’clock.” They turned to Gabriel. “We’re going to have to make a move. I’ll grab a drink.” Beelzebub got up from the table and started towards an empty one that had yet to be cleared.

“I’m right behind you. Gentlemen, watch and learn!” Gabriel sat patiently for some kind of sign or something.

The other pair watched with genuine curiosity. From the dirty table Beelzebub snagged a partially full glass. Then they headed towards the bar counter, and a man and woman sitting there. In a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it move Beelzebub shoulder checked him, spilled the drink on his pants and was out of view before he could see who did it. The man got up from his bar stool and headed to the bathrooms. Beelzebub was a few steps behind.

“Would you excuse me for just a moment. I'll be right back.” Gabriel got up from the table. “Emily! Wonderful to see you again!” He sat in the seat the young man had vacated, the power in the bar flickered momentarily. Gabriel kept up a conversation with the woman until the man returned from the bathroom. “Oh, I’m sorry were you together?” Gabriel stood, putting himself eye to eye with the man. Coat notwithstanding it was clear Gabe was built much sturdier.

“Nah mate I’m outa here.” The guy grabbed his jacket off the chair and left the place entirely.

“Anyway I don’t want to hold you up, so good to see you take care!” Gabriel and Beelzebub returned to the table at roughly the same time. “Success!” He held his hand up for a high five. It was left uncompleted, but his enthusiasm didn’t fade.

“So I’m fairly certain I followed what just took place, but could you explain why?” Aziraphale asked the pair.

“She didn’t want anything to do with him, and he couldn’t take the hint.” Beelzebub nodded in her direction.

“I see. Go on.” Aziraphale encouraged.

“So we made sure she was alright. Her friends will be here for company any minute.” Gabriel continued.

“AND he won’t do things like that again.” Beelzebub concluded.

“Wonderful!”

“Seems like you two have this down pretty well?” Crowley was honestly a little impressed.

“We’ve had lots of practice-”

“-Unfortunately. I had no idea this was such a problem!” Gabriel seemed shocked.

“I’ve spilled curry on five people and made two uni blokes roofie themselves.”

“I nearly got into a fist fight!”

“Oh, too bad.” Crowley mused sipping his drink.

“Yeah.” Beelzebub agreed in a very different tone of voice.

To the surprise of the four of them they managed to pass another hour of reasonable conversation. Aziraphale and Beelzebub discovered a mutual love of Girl Scout cookies. But Aziraphale did not share their enthusiasm for fare food. Gabriel stepped in to check on a second lone young woman.

At the end of the night they all agreed it wasn’t actually a bad evening, and maybe just maybe they could do it again some time. Maybe.

Cuddling up for the night at home Aziraphale and Crowley had a lot to try and process.

“Can I say Angel, I don’t think this is the worst thing to have happen.” Crowley tucked himself into Aziraphale’s side. “Beelzebub’s never been a terrible boss. Not a great one either, but could have been much worse. I always got the feeling they’d rather not be in charge. But they’re you know, a little more level headed than the other deadly sins.”

“I suppose you’re right about that.” Aziraphale carded his fingers through his hair. “You know Crowley, I’m not surprised at their new hobby. Gabriel has always had a soft spot for young women.” Crowley gave a small disgusted look. “It’s not like that Dear. He was the one _**she**_ sent to talk to Mary. He spent a lot of time with their family when it was young. Eventually upstairs told him he had to stop visiting. _Afterwards_ he sort of blamed himself I think. He didn’t take any of _it_ well in any case. It’s nice to see him coming back around.”

“That’s awfully forgiving of you Angel. If it were me - “

“I know Dear Boy, but the best revenge is knowing you were right all along.”


	2. "Locked in a Closet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have been asking yourself Where is Uriel? She hasn't been mentioned? You're right, I've been saving her... because she's my favorite.

"It's come to our attention that since the ah, cancellation of the great battle, that tensions are running a little high. Productivity is down on all counts. Internal incidents are on the rise and everybody is, well, just a little gloomy. So we've had a chat and we've come to the agreement that it's time for a change." Gabriel grinned at them all.

"And the six of you are going to set the egzample." Beelzebub did not grin at anybody.

"We want you, to get along. It doesn't have to happen immediately. But you're going to start down that road today. Right now in fact."

"We're going to leave you here for a few hours to get aquainted. There will be no usage of abilities, Occult or Etherial. Violators of this rule will be repremanded." They added a little louder for emphasis.

"So." Dagon cut in. "When you say leave us here?"

"We won't be supervising. We know it can be intimidating with your superiors watching so we're -" Gabriel began.

“-Removing ourselves from the equasion." Beelzebub finished for him.

"Right! We'll be just down the hall if you need us! Behave everybody! We'll see you soon!"

There was a sort of stunned slience. The opposing parties trying to figure out if this was some sort of joke or test or something. When the initial disbelief wore off, the silence became awkward.

Michael decided to move first. Partly out of a sense of duty, and partly personal pride. Besides they already had a tentative connection with someone downstairs.

She stood, straightened her jacket and made for the other side of the room. She had noticed her target with some surprise initially, but things did get rearranged a little.

"Ligur, welcome back." She extended a hand. He gripped her wrist and used it to pull himself up out of the chair.

"Good to be back Mikey Baby." He laughed and his chameleon changed to match her hair color. She rolled her eyes, but appreciated the gesture.

Dagon weighed her remaining options, and realized swiftly that it was really no contest. She had never let Beelzebub down before and she wasn't going to do it now. Besides she needed to confirm a hunch. She got up from her chair and made a confident advance on her target.

The pretty one.

"Dagon." She nodded.

"Uriel." The angel answered.

"Uriel, I have a question for you, and we're going to need this to stay hush hush for now." Dagon tipped her head to the far corner of the room and Uriel nodded. When the pair were far enough removed from the others Dagon paused a moment to figure out how to best ask the question.

"Bird-brain, Gabriel. Has he been a little strange lately? Disappearing for a day or so at a time? Extra cheery maybe?"

"He has, yes." Uriel eyed the demon. "He spent weeks trying to get comfortable eating. And since then he's been off to earth here and there. We asked him about it once, and he got very evasive. We think he's picked up some new hobby, but we can’t figure out what he wouldn’t tell us about.”

"I hate to say it, but I'm pretty sure that hobby is Beelzebub."

"What?" Uriel asked loud enough for Dagon to shush her. "What do you mean." she asked quieter.

"I mean as of a few minutes ago I'm pretty sure they're fucking."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid I am. Beelzebub's been doing the same things. They'll just up and leave for days at a time. Scowling much less. Their buzz right? And I don't mean the echo. I mean thizz buzz? Stress tic. High emotions and whatnot. It'll build right up until they dissapear and then when they come back? Gone. It's gone."

"Alright, so maybe they meet, and talk. They would have had to in order to come to an agreement on this. But you can't use that as an excuse to to say they're fucking."

"You just don't want to believe me."

"Can you blame me?" Uriel deadpanned.

"No, I sp'ose you're right. Look, we could go find out. They're off somewhere together right now I'm sure."

"I don't really want to catch anybody in a compromising position. Least of all Gabriel."

"Okay, you stay here, with them then." Dagon pointed further into the room where Ligur and Michael were attempting to stop a rapidly building argument between Hastur and Sandalphon.

"Fine, but I'm not putting my ear up to any doors, that's all on you."

The pair of them slipped out of the room easily but weren't sure where to go from there. The floor they were on was very seldom used. It was the first floor, which should logically be the entry floor, but that's not how the building actually worked.

Much of it appeared to be larger meeting type rooms similar to the one the rest of the beings were in.

"Let's split up. You take that side." Dagon motioned across the hall.

"I will not. If we're going to get caught I want to get caught together."

"Do ya love?" Dagon leered just to make Uriel uncomfortable. And it worked.

"You know what I mean." She brushed past Dagon. "C'mon then I'm starting without you."

"Alright."

They passed room after room, all empty. Finally the last two rooms across from one another at the very end of the hallway. They stopped a few feet away.

"Last chance to go back and avoid anything we might run into." Uriel whispered.

"I knew you lot were cowards."

"Why are you so interested in this?" Uriel gestured between the doors. Dagon took a moment to answer.

"I'm Beelzebub's right hand, and they're the only real friend I've got. They've told me all sorts of things. But nothing about this." Dagon paused. "Why did you come with me if you aren't curious?"

"You came right up and asked. I appreciated that. Why did you, anyway? Why _me_?"

"One, didn't like the look of that other one. Not much going on behind the eyes. I get enough of that downstairs. Two." Dagon took a deep breath. "We match. I liked that."

"We do?"

"A little bit." Dagon thumbed an iriddescent scale on her cheek.

"Oh. We do."

"Right. Enough with that. Which one do we check first?" Dagon quickly brought attention back to the matter at hand.

"This one." Uriel picked the door on the left side of the hallway.

"On three then?" Dagon asked, Uriel nodded and she counted down. "One, two, THREE!" They stepped into the doorway and found what they had been dreading. Although it wasn't exactly what they had expected.

It was a somewhat comfortable break room. Not too large, but large enough for a lunch table, a decent couch, and some other functional furnishings. On said couch was Gabriel. Unnecessary, but stylish glasses perched on his nose as he read. He had pulled a low table over to rest his feet on. Beelzebub was very soundly asleep draped over his lap, their head on his shoulder.

"Hello ladies." He didn't seem at all surprised to see them. "Everything going alright?"

"Yes. Just fine." Uriel answered quickly.

"Li'l bit of a dust up, but nothing to wake the boss for." Dagon made short gesture at Beelzebub.

"Well, good. I'm glad things are working out." He continued as though he did not have the Prince of Hell snuggled against him. "Since the two of you seem to be getting along so well why don't you take the rest of the day. Let the rest of them work it out for themselves."

"Right. Alright." Uriel was already backing out of the room.

"Yep, thanks okay." Dagon was right behind her. "It's worse than I thought." She hissed when they were far enough out into the hallway.

"You already thought they were fucking!"

"No, they clearly _LIKE_ each other!" They headed back down the hallway with no real urgency. They paused outside the room where they began. They could hear shouting from behind the door. "Do you want to get a drink?" Dagon asked. Uriel looked at the door and then her new co-conspirator.

"Yes please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uriel is often called "the forgotten Archangel" so I think she'd be pleasantly surprised to be somebody's first choice. She's also the patron of the Arts! How mad do you think she gets that Heaven only seems to appreciate ONE musical? And it's Sound of Music? I'd be mad.
> 
> I don't have a clever ship name for them, but I wish I did.  
I may write more about them some day. I have ideas...

**Author's Note:**

> this was very hard to tag!
> 
> You can now visit me on a sideblog on tumblr as Aetherbunny of course. I'm still sort of setting it up and deciding how I want to maintain it. But feel free to say hello! or ask questions or perhaps buy me a kof fi if you know what I mean?


End file.
